


A witch, two hunters, and a dungeon

by sPacePlace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Polyamory, Possession, Restraints, Slow Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sPacePlace/pseuds/sPacePlace
Summary: “Wait Dean, I think that’s the meat suit talking.” Sam held his brother’s arm back from striking the killing blow with the demon blade.A meat suit is rescued by the Winchester brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

Green eyes were all that she could focus her eyes on. She fought for control, struggled to speak.

“Please.” It was barely a whisper. “Please, I want to live.” It came out a little stronger.

“Wait Dean, I think that’s the meat suit talking.” Sam held his brother’s arm back from striking the killing blow with the demon blade.

“You think?” Dean hesitated. He swore and then started chanting the exorcism.

She heard the chanting and then the green eyes started to fade as she fell unconscious.

\------------

Movement, rumbling, a train? No, a car, a backseat. She could see out the window, sunlight and trees passing. The light stabbed at her eyes, making her gasp, jerking her head back, the pain radiated out from behind her eyes and around her head. Darkness again.

\------------

It’s dark now, but a distant light shined down through the window. It was weird, almost painful, waking up in her body. She stretched a little, thrilled that her body responded to the thought. No, painful it was very painful. Everything hurt. She contracted back, arms across her chest, knees pulled towards her abdomen. Even that hurt, but with the pain came with the realization that she was there, in her body, fully aware.

She listened carefully, waiting for that hateful voice. For so long she hid, shut away in her mind, but he would bring her forward from time to time to witness his cruelty or suffer his punishments. He enjoyed her horror, her pain. The silence was a relief.

She was trying to sit up when she heard the voices of two men approaching. She froze, hoping they would pass by.

“Should we leave her in the car? It’s a little chilly out, but I don’t want to be seen dragging a body into the room” said the first voice, sounding concerned.

“We could just throw a blanket over her.  She probably won’t wake before morning. That was a hell of a beating she took. Probably has a concussion.” The second voice was deeper.

The first man grunted in agreement, but then said “but if she does wake up, she could wander off.”

“And the problem with that is?” said the second man.

“Dean, we should at least question her about the demon, find out who she is, where she’s from. Maybe try to return her home.”

Home? She thought to herself, do I have a home? Are they still there? Would they take me back? And then a more disturbing thought, would they sell me again? No, I can’t go home. A feeling of panic was starting to swell up inside her.  The door by her head jerked open and she jumped toward the middle of the seat, away from the stranger that was now leaning over, peering in at her.

She wanted to bolt, but he was blocking the car door. She turned desperately to the other side, but saw the figure of the other voice at the car window. As she jerked her head around searching for an out, the man knelt down in the open door way and reached out slowly towards her.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay” his voice was soft, like he was trying to soothe an injured animal.

She glanced over the front seat, wondering if she could make it out the front passenger door.

“Wait, wait, hold on, you’re safe, no one’s going to hurt you.” He said in the same soft voice, like he knew what she was thinking.

“What! She’s awake?” Dean said. He jerked the car door open and grabbed at her.

That spurred her into motion, scrambling across the front seat trying to get out the passenger door. But the man who had been talking so softly before was quick, grabbing her and lifting her off the ground before she could bolt. She struggled against him as he carried her towards the motel door.

“Well so much for worrying about being seen carrying an unconscious woman into a hotel room. It’s so much better when their awake and struggling like a kidnap victim” said Dean with as much sarcasm as possible.

“Just shut up and get the door before I drop her.”

\----------

Once in the room, Sam had little choice but to lay across her on one of the beds to keep her from trying to escape. She was face down on the bed with Sam over her, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other hand held the back of her head to keep her from smacking her head into his face. 

Sam continued trying to talk to her, promising that she was safe, they just wanted to talk to her while Dean looked on in amusement for a couple of minutes before going back out to grab their bags out of the car.  He stopped for a moment looking around for witnesses. It was late and not the nicest area in town.  He was relying on most peoples’ preference to not get involved.

\----------

“You’re not our prisoner” Sam tried to explain again. 

She gave him a withering look, then gestured with her bound hands. Her reply to his statement was lost to the gag in her mouth.

“Look, I don’t want to restrain you, but I need you to calm down and cooperate. I need information about you and the demon.”

She turned away and leaned her head against the wall, doing her best to ignore him. She just wanted to be away and alone. She wanted a chance to walk in the sunlight and feel grass beneath her feet again. She was finally free of that hateful creature, and she just wanted a moment of peace.

“Sam give it up. Let’s just throw her in the trunk and head back to the bunker. We can lock her in the dungeon and question her there.” Dean suggested tiredly.

Dungeon? Did he just say dungeon?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean question the meat suit.

“All right, so who are you?” Dean asked forcefully.

“Dean” his brother said with a warning.

Dean rolled his eyes and rotated his head on his neck in an effort to ease up on the forcefulness.

“Okay, let’s start again.  Can you tell us your name? Where you’re from? Who’s looking for you?” Dean asked with a controlled tone.

“Fox” she replied.

“Fox? Fox what? Foxtown? Fantastic Mr. Fox? What?” Dean’s irritation quickly returned.

“My name is Fox” she said.

“Fox, okay, where are you from?” Dean asked.

“Virginia” she said with a touch of resentment.

Dean hesitated, waiting for some additional bit of information.

“What part?” He snapped.

“West”

“Again with the one-word answers” Dean slapped his thigh in frustration.

“Dean” his brother said again “let me try talking to her.”

Dean stood up and walked toward the back of the dungeon. He leaned against the wall and watched his brother take the gentle approach.

“Fox, how long were you possessed? Do you have family looking for you?” Sam asked softly.

“No, no one is looking for me” she said after some hesitation.

“Are you sure? What’s your last name we can see if anyone has reported you missing or- “

“No” she interrupted.  “They wouldn’t look for me, they know- “ she stopped.

“Your family?” Sam asked.  “Why wouldn’t they look for you? What do they know?”

She looked away and refused to answer. She closed her eyes like she was trying to distance herself from the cold room, the brothers, the ropes, the chair she was tied to. She was good at this, retreating inside her mind, closing herself off, ignoring everything happening.  She imagined a large greenhouse filled with flowers, vines, herbs, and flowers everywhere.  This was her safe space, her calm center. She could almost smell the dirt and the herbs.

Sam watched in frustration as she shut down. He wondered why wouldn’t someone look for her? She was an attractive young woman, dark wavy hair, tall, athletic looking.  Dressed a little on the trashy side, but that could have been the demon. Someone must miss her.

Sam glanced back at his brother, then gave her another look before standing up and walking towards Dean.

“I don’t know, she’s…” he trailed off.

“Let’s eat” Dean said abruptly. “We’ll try again later.”

\----------

“Zeb, I called him Zeb.  I couldn’t say his whole name.” Fox said.

“Okay, how long had you been possessed?” Sam asked.

“This time?” She just shook her head.  “I don’t know, years.”

“This time?” echoed both brothers. 

“What do you mean this time?” Dean asked.

“This time, how clear do I need to be? The last demon was banished back to the pit.  I spent some time there, too.” Fox said with some bitterness.

“You’re a living meat suit, how did, why did they keep you?” Dean asked with frustration. “How the hell would you survive…hell?”

“I’ve never heard of that” Sam said. He zoned out a little while staring at the grey wall of the dungeon.  “Why would they keep a meat suit…” he glanced back at her “I’m sorry, why would they keep you alive?”

She had already closed her eyes, shutting them out, retreating inside her mind.

“Shit, there she goes again. What the hell is that?” Dean again voiced his frustration.

“It’s a lot Dean, possession, hell, multiple demons, it, I don’t know, the trauma.” Sam left it hanging.

The brothers were familiar with the trauma of hell, had seen people survive possession, but they usually didn’t stick around for the aftermath.  Usually the meat suits went back to family or friends, if they could. Some were arrested for crimes they didn’t remember. What was different about her?

\---------

“Who are you? Why are you keeping me here? When are you letting me go? Are you going to let me go?” She started the questions before they could open their mouths. 

This sudden change, after nearly a week of interrogations, startled both brothers.

“Why do you hunt demons? Have you been possessed?” her questions continued.

The brothers glanced at one another, Dean sat down and started explaining they were hunters, they dealt with the demons, witches, ghosts, and other weird stuff that normal people didn’t believe in.

“And by dealt with, you mean killing demons, witches, and other stuff?” she clarified.

“Yeah, well usually, there are some creatures that are more people than monsters.” Dean explained awkwardly.

She looked at him cautiously, “where do I fit into this people/monster scale?”

“Well, you’re human so we won’t hurt you” Sam started, but was unsure how to continue.

“When can I go? I need to see the sun, grass, freedom, I’ve been trapped for so long.” She stopped, she hated the sound of the neediness, the weakness in her voice.  She looked away, angry at herself, at them, at everything.

Sam shifted nervously. The whole idea of keeping her in the dungeon, against her will, made him feel guilty.

Dean looked at her steadily.

“You said no one is looking for you” he said with an uncharacteristic softness, “where are you going?”

She wouldn’t look at him. The question hurt more than she wanted to admit. She shrugged her shoulders.

\----------

The brothers were quiet, they had just finished eating.  Sam was searching for a “Fox” from Virginia in the missing persons database. Dean looking at who knows what on his laptop.

“We could let her go.  Set her up with an ID, credit card, we could track her down if we needed to.” Sam suggested with little hope.

A soft “hmm” was the only reply he got from Dean that night.

\----------

“All right, we’re letting you go, you’ve got a credit card, some cash, enough to get you started.” Dean started.

“We’re heading out, we can drop you near Wichita, we’re headed that way.” Sam continued.

Dean shoved the card and cash at her, along with a burner cell and piece of notebook paper with a dark drawing on it.

“If you need us, call. Our numbers are in the phone. I suggest you get a tattoo with that design” he said pointing at the paper.  “It will prevent you from being possessed again.”

She looked from Dean to Sam with startled eyes. 

“You’re letting me go? A tat-tattoo?” Fox stammered in surprise.

“Yeah, see” Sam pulled the neck of his t-shirt to the side. “It’s a sigil, it will protect you from being possessed again.”

She gripped the paper tightly, understanding the importance of getting that done first thing.

\----------

They dropped her at a coffee shop near Wichita.  Sam had explained about the credit card and demonstrated how to use the cell phone along the way.

Dean had thought quietly to himself, what girl doesn’t know how to use a cell phone in this day and age. This little nugget of information nagged at him, but he mentally shrugged it off.  She did say it had been years.

Fox was suddenly alone, sitting in a coffee shop with a backpack and a few clothes the brothers had scrounged for her.

Beyond getting a tattoo, she had no idea what to do next. Panic, fear, and uncertainty flooded her brain. She almost called Sam.

A couple got up from the table beside her, leaving behind a pencil and a folded newspaper.  She waited to see if they would come back for it, but they left the store without glancing back.  Fox picked up both, she started making a list on an unused napkin.  Tattoo. Somewhere to sleep. Clothes that fit. She hesitated, and then wrote: job.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find out about Fox's connection to the Badeau witches.

She walked out of the back of the shop into the alley.  It was a good day she thought to herself.  Her cashed paycheck and her tip money were folded in her pocket. Rent was already paid, so she was going to treat herself—

She gasped as she came to the end of the alley.  She saw the tail of the car parked on the street and stopped. The black, shiny, beast was unmistakable.  She tried to turn and run, but the brothers ambushed her.  She was gagged, bound, and stuffed in the trunk of the Impala without even a chance to ask why.

\----------

“What the hell? What is wrong with you?” Fox shouted the moment the gag came off. 

“Easy now. We have some questions for you.” Dean replied.

“You couldn’t just ask? Say hello, can we talk?”

“Couldn’t risk it, didn’t know what kind of protections, hexes, or whatever you might throw at us.” Dean said calmly.

Fox was silent, staring at Dean, then looking over at Sam.

“Nothing to say? Hmm?” asked Dean. “You never mentioned you were from a family of powerful witches. The Badeau witches.”

Fox turned her head away from the brothers, her anger and bitterness felt tight in her throat and chest.

“How did you even?” she started, she stopped closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  She started again, “I’m not a witch, not a practicing witch.”

Dean held up a faded, fuzzy, black and white photo. “We found this while researching a witch case.”

Fox looked at the photo carefully.  It was a group photo of women, from infant to great-granny, all looking intently at the camera. She briefly thought she could argue there was a resemblance, try to deny it was her.

“And this,” Dean held up another photo, another grainy black and white, but clearly Fox. It was a portrait of her and her mother. They were so close, they could easily have passed for sisters. Her mother’s arm was around her shoulder. They’re heads tilted up, both shined with pride. She was valued, even cherished then, destined to be part of the matriarchy. It was taken just months before she was labeled a disappointment.

“It’s dated 1932. Care to explain?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I was born a Badeau, but I’m not a Badeau witch.  I was a disappointment. I haven’t see my family in decades. Not since…” She turned away from the picture. She couldn’t bear to think of the betrayal, the anger, the pain.

“What would make you a disappointment? Why did you leave your family?” Dean asked harshly.

Fox shook her head, she couldn’t stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. She focused instead on her surroundings.  They weren’t in the bunker, they hadn’t traveled very far or very long.  Must be just outside of town, some old abandoned shack.  She looked at the light shining through the boards of the house, still daylight. 

They tried to keep asking her questions, but she just shut them out. Better to focus on the surroundings, try to figure a way out and back to her life.

\----------

“Why haven’t you aged? How are you still alive?” Dean asked a couple hours later.

“I was possessed by a demon remember?” she sniped at him.

“For how long? And how and why did they keep a meatsuit alive and” Sam struggled to find the word, “fresh?”

She glared at the brothers and sighed.  “It was part of the deal. I was traded off to a demon, I was a high-value meatsuit because I had magic.  My magic was a disappointment to the family, but it was still of value to demons.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Because the demons could tap the underlying power in a way the elder witches couldn’t. They bargained with a crossroads demon and traded me for youth, health, and longevity. As long as I was a valued meatsuit, alive and possessed, all the witches in the Badeau bloodline maintained their youth and health. Including me.” Fox said it quickly as if she could skip over the pain by stating the facts and moving on.

“Okay, but why was your magic a disappointment?” Sam asked gently.

“It wasn’t corruptible.  It was earth magic, I had an affinity for healing the earth, growing plants, purification, enrichment, it was not useful to my family.” She said softly.

Dean stared at her for a while, taking in the way she hung her head low and wouldn’t look at them directly.

“So now that you’re not possessed?” Sam asked.

Fox shrugged her shoulders, “Everyone will start aging again. Eventually they’ll figure out I’m either dead or free.”

“Will they come after you?” both brothers asked.

“I don’t know, maybe, probably, eventually, I’m not sure. I got the tattoo of the anti-possession sigil, and I’ve put up warding at home and work.” She added quickly, “just to keep me off their radar or anybody else’s radar. I don’t want to practice, I just want to be left alone.”

“Okay.” Dean said.

“Wait, what?” she exclaimed.  “Are you just going to let me go?”

“Well, it doesn’t look like you’ve been practicing, and your story lines up with what we found as far as the warding. I don’t see why we need to gank you.” Dean explained.

“Should we just let her go? She said they might come after her.” Sam asked with a worried expression.

“Let’s not go looking for trouble for once,” Dean said, “if they don’t come after her, then no harm, no foul.  We don’t need another fight right now.”

Sam looked at his brother in surprised and then shrugged his shoulders. “Okay.”

\----------

She watched the brothers drive off, relieved it had been that easy. She turned and walked into her home. It wasn’t much, but one the edge of town, it gave her privacy, solitude.

She had made her own green house in the back. It gave her much needed peace and solace to be surrounded by her plants. Her feet on the packed dirt floor gave her a connection to the earth, she let her worries flow down and out.  Her mind cleared, and she concentrated on feeling her plants grow.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, enjoy!


End file.
